Conventional loaders are adapted to perform various digging, loading and carrying fuctions during a cycle of loader operation. During certain phases of loader operation, such as rack-back of the bucket after it has been loaded, it is desirable to provide means to continue the rack-back action and to stop such action automatically. The operator is thus free to direct his attention elsewhere, as needed.